1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an item of clothing the width of a component part of whichxe2x80x94e.g. waist, leg or sleevexe2x80x94can be adjusted by the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
It is commonplace for the waists of trousers or skirts to be reduced in width, i.e. tightened, by the user adjusting a belt. The waist of some trousers, for example jogging pants, is often adjusted by means of a cord passing around the waist. It is also known for the bottom of the legs of trousers in some cases to be gathered around the user""s ankle.
There is perceived an outstanding need for a system which allows the width or tightness of the waist, leg or sleeve of an item of clothing to be varied in a convenient, stylish and easy manner.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an item of clothing the width of a component part of which can be adjusted by the user, the clothing item having a line or cord at last partly encircling the relevant part, which cord can be pulled by the wearer to adjust the width or tightness of the part by means of gathering of the material of the part on a shortened length of cord, wherein for part of the circumference of the relevant part the cord is concealed under the material but emerges at a desired point and then passes again to the inside of the item of clothing so as to form an exposed cord section on the outside of the clothing and a cord pull section on the inside of the clothing, the clothing item including means provided at the exposed cord section for holding the component part in its tightened condition on the cord and the cord pull section being used by the wearer for adjustment of the width of the relevant part.
It will thus be understood that any excess length of the cord, after the clothing part is tightened around the shortened length of cord, will always be on the inside of the clothing item. This is advantageous both from an aesthetic and a practical point of view. Where the cord is provided at the waist of the clothing item, for example a pair of trousers or a skirt, the cord pull section preferably is arranged inside a pocket of the clothing item, so that the wearer adjusts the waist by pulling the cord from inside the pocket.
Preferably the locking means is a conventional cord lock which is depressed when it is desired to pull the cord through, release of the cord lock then gripping the cord in the shortened position about the waist, leg or sleeve of the garment. However, use of such a cord lock is not essential. It would be possible for the contact surfaces between the cord and the material of the clothing to be such that the material of the clothing could be gathered and be adequately gripped around the cord only by means of friction. This arrangement is less preferred to one where there is a specific locking means locking member activated by the wearer to release the cord and then lock on the cord again.
Preferably, the cord is elasticated and a cord lock is provided at both sides of the fly or zip of the garment, in particular trousers.
As already indicated, the invention can in particular be used to adjust the waist of trousers or skirts. However, the invention can also be used to adjust the width of the ends of sleeves or trouser legs, so as to gather the material at that point about the leg or arm. This adjustment of the arms and legs of a clothing item may be presented as an enhancement of the style and look of the garment, so that the invention is both a practical means of adjusting a garment and can also be seen as a fashion accessory to increase the desirability and value of the clothing item.
It will of course be understood that the uses to which the invention can be put described above, i.e. at the waist arm or leg of a garment, are not exhaustive and persons working in the clothing industry will recognise that other clothing parts could be adjusted in the same way.